DE 10 2007 037 073 A1 discloses a device for communicating information to the driver of a motor vehicle, wherein a control device and a pointing device controlled by the control device is provided which is formed as a humanoid figure. The humanoid figure has direction indicators movable in at least one degree of freedom which are formed as hands which are actuated by means of an actuation element. Furthermore a control device is provided by means of which the actuation element or the actuation elements may be activated such that the direction indicators may be orientated into a spatial direction to be denoted.
DE 10 2007 053 470 A1 and US 2008/0119994 A1 disclose a vehicle user assist system for detecting a condition of a user and for controlling operations of vehicle devices in a manner desirable for the user. Thereby a physical and mental state is reflected by separately adding biological user characteristics information to standard reference information.
DE 10 2005 058 227 A1 and US 2006/0149428 A1 disclose an emotion based software robot for automobiles, in which the emotions of a driver and his/her behavior caused by such an emotion are assumed and expected when input data, for example conditions, orders and behaviors of a driver, automobile situations, surroundings situations of the automobile and so forth are identified.
WO 99/54015 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,166 B1 disclose a toy comprising a unusual physical appearance, a loudspeaker integrated into the toy, a input device, a user information storage unit for storing information corresponding to at least one user, and a control for reacting to user input and to information stored in the storage unit, and for speech output to the user.